Para Siempre
by AlbaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella ha sido invitada al gran baile que se celebrará en la casa de los Cullen. Decide asistir para deslumbrar a Edward, el chico del que está enamorada. Una invitación, un vestido, unos pendientes, un carruaje, una historia... ¿de amor?
1. Invitación

**Invitación**

Estaba invitada al gran baile. Sostenía entre mis manos una invitación de papel irregular y de aspecto antiguo. En el papel estaban impresas pocas palabras, pero lo decían todo. Estaba confusa. No me gustaban los bailes, y menos cuando los hombres acudían allí para " acechar a la presa". Pensé en lo malo y en lo bueno de ir a aquel baile. Coincidí en los dos casos con la misma resolución: un pretendiente.  
Aquella idea me echó atrás pero recordé lo que diría Charlie:

- Bella, como buena dama que eres, tienes el deber de acudir al gran evento que se celebrará en la casa del Doctor Cullen y su familia.

Sonreí ante la reproducción exacta de sus palabras incluso antes de escucharlas. Sabía que Charlie olvidaría el nombre del resto de la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Sin embargo yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza a uno en particular, Edward Cullen. Me moría de ganas de impresionar con un maravilloso vestido a Edward, aquel chico de cabello dorado y ojos verdes con el que soñaba cada noche.  
Aquello me convenció. Iría al baile. Aunque me costase pedirle a mi padre algo de dinero para adquirir un vestido que deslumbrase a Edward tenía que hacerlo. Como buena dama que era. Mi ropero era bastante pobre, por no decir que carecía de ropas de gala. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el armario, lo abrí y repasé los vestidos con tan solo una mirada. Suspiré. Sobre una balda del ropero descansaba una caja ancha, aquella caja que me había dado mi madre antes de subirme al carro tirado por un cansado caballo.  
Ella me dijo que era poco lo que me daba pero de un gran valor. Era un vestido, que había pertenecido a varias mujeres de la familia Swan, a muchas de las que no conocía ni su nombre. Me parecía curioso que el vestido estuviese tan bien conservado ya que si yo me lo pusiese no tardaría mucho en enzarzarme con cualquier matojo y rasgar la tela. Era precioso. Era de una tela suave y vaporosa, con pedrería bajo el pecho. El vestido era azul y largo por el tobillo, el bajo estaba cosido de una manera especial para que hiciera ondas. Me imaginaba a mi madre con él, perfecta; a mi abuela cuando era joven vestida de azul, espléndida. Yo no iba a ser menos. Salí de mis cavilaciones con dos toques fuertes en la puerta de mi habitación. Era Charlie.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Claro, papá.- le respondí, con la garganta seca.  
-Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te deje sola?.- mi padre sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero esta vez no le diría que sí.  
-No, papá. Quiero decirte algo importante.- me imaginé la expresión de desconcierto de mi padre.- Tranquilo, te gustará.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio proveniente de Charlie. La puerta se abrió y le observé de pies a cabeza. Estaba pálido y parecía contener la respiración. Ya podía ir borrando esa expresión de su rostro, porque le iba a dar una buena noticia.

-Papá, el doctor Cullen y su familia me han invitado al baile que celebrarán en su casa.- le dije, apuntándole con la invitación e intentando no fijar mi mirada en la suya.

Pasaron demasiados segundos y mi curiosidad venció. Le miré y vi que estaba controlándose para que no escapara de su boca una sonora carcajada. Supuse que pensaba que le comunicaría algo desagradable. Aunque lo era para mi, si no fuese por el mero hecho de que iría a la casa de Edward Cullen. No entendía muy bien porque me sentía atraída por Edward, pero lo hacia y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Cuando estaba con él sentía que me perdía en sus palabras, en su perfecta sonrisa, en sus ojos, en todo lo que contenía su persona. Si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno y escuchase su voz, estaría dispuesta a quedarme allí con mi ángel.  
Otra vez, la grave voz de mi padre me devolvió al mundo real.

-Bella, eso es maravilloso. Necesitas un vestido, ¿tenias algo pensado?- asentí lentamente y ladeé la cabeza hacia el vestido de "Las Swan". ¿Desde cuándo mi padre se preocupaba de mi vestuario? - Recuerdo a tu madre ataviada de azul, estaba preciosa. Hizo bien al dártelo. Impresionaras a todos los hombres.

No necesitaba impresionarlos a todos, me bastaba con mi príncipe azul. Mi padre volvió a hablar.

-Quizá sea extraño, pero tu madre me dio estos pendientes para que te los regalase cuando fueses mayor. Ya ha llegado el momento.- Salió de mi cuarto y se dirigió al suyo a toda prisa. Volvió con las manos extendidas para que no se le cayesen los pendientes en forma de lagrima.

Eran plateados, eran. Ahora habían adquirido un color oscuro porque la plata no estaba limpia. En el centro de la lagrima había dos gemas de color azulado. Eran el conjunto adecuado para el vestido. Los cogí con cuidado y los deposite en una almohadilla para las joyas, que había en mi tocador. No era la típica chica que se maquillaba o se ponía joyas y necesitaba un armario para todo ello, pero había heredado el pequeño tocador de mi abuela y lo trataba con mucho cariño.

-Gracias, papá. Gracias... Te quiero.- dije lo que sentía y me resultó cómodo hacerlo. Me abrace a mi padre y suspire.  
-Yo también te quiero, pequeña. Bueno...en marcha. Tienes que ir a la escuela.- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Charlie era un hombre sensible que se ocultaba tras la apariencia de jefazo.  
-Tienes razón, debo irme.- dije, separándome de sus brazos.

Después de arreglarme el pelo y poner todo el cuidado posible en bajar los escalones sin tropezar, salí de mi casa y me encamine hacia la escuela. Estaba alegre y algo nerviosa. Me tocaría sentarme al lado de Edward en la primera clase de la mañana.


	2. Rutina

Hola. Agradecería algún review pero aun así soy feliz...

En este capítulo aparece un personaje nuevo (no penséis que estoy loca, que lo estoy pero no lo penséis) se llama Luna y es la mejor amiga de Bella. It´s sooo beautiful. Quiero aclarar que le he dedicado este personaje a Marietta, que me ha ayudado mucho en esto de publicar mis locuras hechas relatos... ¡Espero que te guste, Marietta!

Besos

* * *

**Rutina**

Pocas chicas acudían a la escuela. Casi ninguna. Me sentía privilegiada ya que mi padre siempre me había apoyado en mi educación. Argumentando que a los hombres no les gustaban las jóvenes tontas. Poco me importaban a mi los hombres de los que hablaba mi padre.

Me concentre en el rostro con expresión atenta de Edward. Mi compañero en clase de Biología. Parecía absorber las palabras del profesor y tamizarlas en su mente. Con mi habitual torpeza, golpeé un libro con el codo e hice que el tomo uno de Disección de un reptil cayese al suelo. La clase paró y pude escuchar como alguien tosía intentando disimular una carcajada. Cuando me agache a recoger el libro, ya no estaba en el suelo.

-Bella.- dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz mientras me tendía el objeto que había desaparecido por artes divinas. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que Edward lo había recogido.  
-Gracias.- dije yo, avergonzada.  
Me devolvió una sonrisa reluciente y genuina. Echando mas leña al fuego, mi sonrojo cambio de tonalidad a un rosado abrasador. Baje la cabeza, intentando acabar con la tortura. Lo conseguí, pero no deje de visualizar la perfecta imagen de Edward sonriendo. Dedicándome la perfección de sus gestos. Cuando acabó la clase escuche una voz conocida pronunciar mi nombre.

-Bella.- grito mi mejor amiga, Luna- Ven, corre.

Me dirigí hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella, tu padre me ha dicho que iras a la fiesta de los Cullen.-dijo nerviosa Luna.

-Así es.-contesté, calmadamente.

-Eso es genial. Tienes que dejar que te maquille.

Odiaba el maquillaje pero esta vez no me opondría a la idea de que Luna me arreglase. Además, ella lo hacia muy bien.

-De acuerdo. Te dejo usarme como conejillo de indias en tu intento de mejorarme.-dije, con falsa arrogancia. Luna se echó a reír y yo reí con ella. Luna era como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Salimos de la clase al cabo de un rato. Yo me encaminé hacia mi casa, como todas las tardes después de salir de la escuela. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba andando junto a mí.

-Bella.- dijo él.

-Edward.- grité al darme cuenta de que llevaba un rato caminando conmigo y yo no lo había visto. Él fijo la vista en mí, preguntándose por qué gritaba.- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron por la diversión. Apretó los labios para no reírse. Me enfadé y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, manifestando mi descontento. Él se percató.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre?-me preguntó, preocupado.

-Te estabas riendo de mí.- le contesté, algo irritada.

-No. Me reía contigo, no de ti. No entendía porque me gritabas.- dijo con una sonrisa brillante. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-Eso está mejor.- afirmó al fijarse en mi sonrisa.- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta que celebraremos en mi casa?

-Eh, sí.- contesté mientras empezaba a notar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Él suspiró, complacido.

-Me alegro.- Parecía realmente feliz. Se quedó callado y frunció el ceño. Supuse que estaba pensando. Suspiré y el me miró extrañado como si le hubiese sacado de sus divagaciones. Le sonreí en señal de disculpa, sintiéndome culpable por llamar su atención. Edward rodeó mis hombros con los brazos y yo me sonrojé como nunca lo había hecho.

Si mi padre nos hubiese visto así, sin duda, no dejaría que fuese al baile. Pero para mi eterna fortuna no había nadie allí, excepto Edward y yo. Me acompañó hasta mi casa mientras hablábamos sobre las tareas, las clases aburridas y los amigos que teníamos en común. Se despidió de mí cuando crucé la valla que separaba mi casa de la calle. Entré en mi casa sin girarme para ver como se marchaba. Una vez dentro de mi hogar, apoyé la espalda en la puerta y suspiré. Estaba tan feliz...


	3. Paseo

Hola. Esta vez actualizo pronto porque, lo siento muchísimo, el capítulo es ridículamente corto. Quiero agradecer con palpitaciones de corazón a esas maravillosas personas que leen mi historia, la ponen en favoritos o cualquiera de esas cosas que yo todavía no controlo. Pero indudablemente regalaría un día de mi vida a:

Su Broderick

y... redoble, por favor...

Jocii Cullen (Qué chica más chachi-estupendosa)

Por dejarme esos reviews. Y, como todo el mundo sabe, cuando te dan un regalo sin motivo aparente lo correcto es devolver el favor. Por eso, os dedico este capítulo ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Y estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá otro regalo...

Besos

* * *

**Paseo**

Me encaminé hacia la colina que había enfrente de mi casa.

Solía ir al pequeño jardín de flores silvestres que ocupaba la cima del promontorio con mi viejo tomo de Romeo y Julieta bajo el brazo.

Después de mis largas tardes de lectura en mi lugar favorito, volvía a casa con una sonrisa, la moral mucho más alta y una flor en el pelo.

Pisé las baldosas de piedra que había a lo largo del camino, igual que Dorothy con sus zapatitos rojos; con la única diferencia de que mis zapatos eran de color beige desgastado.

Sería un crimen que una plebeya como yo llamase la atención con unos zapatos rojos. Ja, ja, ja. Qué cuento tan absurdo.

Me fijé en los matojos que crecían en el suelo árido.

Puse atención en el sonido lejano del río y en el canto de los mirlos.

No faltaba mucho para alcanzar la cima, que no estaba a más de dos metros del suelo. Seguí caminando hasta que mis pies se toparon con una superficie lisa. Había llegado. Me limpié de un manotazo las gotas de sudor que perlaban mi frente y me dispuse a sentarme a los pies del abedul que daba sombra al parque.

Me recogí como pude el vestido largo poco apto para el calor de finales de Agosto, apoyé la espalda contra el tronco y me resbalé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Deshice mi moño y contemplé mi cabello color caoba.

Todo bien. Esa era yo.

Miré mis brazos pálidos y quité algunas ramitas que se habían adherido a mi piel. Abrí mi libro y observé la primera página. Con una letra inclinada y minuciosa estaba escrito:

_Isabella Swan_

Otro preciado regalo de mi madre antes de dejar que Charlie y yo nos marchásemos. Mi madre se llamaba Reneé. Mis padres nunca se llevaron muy bien. Ellos se querían, pero no pertenecían a nadie. Tan solo al viento, al agua, al sol... Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos. Los dos me querían mucho más que a cualquier otra cosa. Lo sé. Pero mi madre aseguró que mi padre cuidaría de mí mejor que ella. Un día la escuché decirle a Charlie:

- Iros los dos. Bella y tú. La quiero muchísimo pero si ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi misma no podré cuidar de ella.

La negación de mi padre no duró mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, los regalos que ella me había dado y esas palabras grabadas con fuego en mi memoria, eran lo único que me quedaba de ella. Poco recordaba su voz, el color de sus ojos, sus miradas cariñosas, la forma en que decía mi nombre y lo feliz que era yo con mi madre…

Acaricié la primera página. Pasé la hoja y empecé a leer. Me dejé llevar por la historia, deseando una igual. Por unos momentos olvidé mi pasado, mi presente y, lo más importante, mi futuro.


	4. Sorpresa

Hola. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo (no diréis que he tardado mucho). Que, por cierto, es el más largo de todos y ya veréis que interesante. De nuevo, he de agradecer a esas personas maravillosas que me envían reviews:

Su Broderick

Jocii Cullen

y... mi amigüita nueva

vanezhittacullen2

¡Gracias chicas!

Y acabo esto con un chiste malo:

Era un hombre tan pequeño, tan pequeño que no le cabía la menor duda...

Jaja, jeje, jiji, jojo, juju... Lo sé, es muy malo

Besazos, guapas

* * *

**Sorpresa**

Mi amiga Luna estaba en mi casa, ayudándome a ponerme un vestido color marfil, de corte princesa y mangas vaporosas. Era mi vestido preferido.

Luna llevaba un atuendo algo más elaborado. La falda era amplia, de volantes, y de un color amarillo chillón. También vestía un corpiño de encaje igualmente amarillo. Las dos prendas, que normalmente no conjuntarían para nada, le sentaban de maravilla a Luna. Su peinado era simple, bucles que caían en cascada por su espalda. El mío, sin duda alguna, estaba hecho con todo el esmero y la paciencia que mi amiga podía reunir. Era un moño alto, de tirabuzones perfectamente definidos que le daban un toque muy femenino. Llevaba un pequeño adorno: una tiara con dos gemas brillantes.

Estábamos preparadas para la cena familiar de los miércoles. Esta vez, con un ligero cambio; la familia de Luna, mi padre y yo cenaríamos juntos. Nosotras desconocíamos el motivo pero estaba claro que nuestros padres lo sabían perfectamente. Por si sola hablaba la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara al hablar de este miércoles en concreto. Yo fui la primera en bajar las escaleras. Mi torpeza era un hecho.

Mi padre esperaba agarrado al pomo de las escaleras, ensimismado con la juntura de las tablas del suelo. El sonido de mis zapatos le alarmó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban por la sorpresa. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Miré a mi padre por el rabillo del ojo y vi que una estela de ternura alumbraba sus ojos. Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me respondió con otra. Empezó a hablar:

-Bella, esta preciosa.- dijo Charlie, muy paternal.

-Gracias….-contesté. Mi sonrojo fácilmente se podría confundir con colorete rojo mal aplicado.

El sonido de unos tacones nos sacó de nuestra pequeña conversación. Era Luna. Su sonrisa brillaba más que cualquier estrella.

-Luna, que hermosa estás.- dijo mi padre, riéndose del monstruito que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Gracias.- dijo mi mejor amiga, alargando la a.- Bella, creo que he hecho un trabajo estupendo contigo. Bueno, tu padre estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-Por supuesto, señorita.- dijo mi padre, tendiéndole una mano a Luna para que bajase los últimos tres peldaños.

Caminamos hasta el salón, donde la mesa estaba perfectamente puesta. El mantel era de una tela gruesa de color marrón, había varios candiles con velas blancas, la cubertería era de plata y los platos estaban pintados. Nunca había visto el comedor de mi casa tan bonito. Luna y yo suspiramos a la vez. Había un olor familiar que impregnaba toda la estancia. Lavanda. En el centro de la mesa había un jarrón lleno de exuberantes flores de lavanda. Caminé hasta la silla donde habitualmente me sentaba y busqué con la mirada a los hermanos de Luna. James era su hermano pequeño. Siempre estaba correteando de aquí para allá y hablaba atropelladamente. Victoria era su hermana mayor. Ella era bastante rebelde y casi nunca permanecía en un lugar fijo, vagaba de sitio en sitio; buscando Dios sabe qué. Pero allí estaban los tres. Luna, James y Victoria.

Me senté y les hice un gesto con la mano para que ellos hiciesen lo mismo. Cuando todos estuvimos acomodados en nuestras sillas, me fijé en los padres de Luna. Su padre era un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello oscuro y sonrisa tierna. Su madre era baja y de expresión dura, vestía una falda larga de color humo y un corpiño azul bastante amplio. Charlie entró en el comedor quejándose de la temperatura de la comida. Traía una fuente enorme de pollo asado. Olía tan bien como sabía. Después del pollo, mi padre llevó a la mesa la guarnición de verduras y una hogaza de pan recién hecho y pidió a los anfitriones que me dieran las gracias por haber preparado esa majestuosa cena. Observé como James metía en un trozo de pan el pollo y las verduras, y se lo comía todo junto. La madre de Luna le gritó por hacer "tales barbaridades en la mesa" y todos nos reíamos a coro al ver como James resoplaba, cansado de tantas broncas. Tras la comida, el padre de Luna se levantó de su asiento, cogió la copa y le dio unos golpecitos con la cuchara. Todos prestamos atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Mi querida familia.- empezó y me dirigió una sonrisa para hacerme saber que yo formaba parte de ella. Yo me sonrojé y le presté más atención todavía.- Nos hemos reunido esta noche para comunicaros una buena nueva.- Charlie también se levantó y me miró. No me gustaba ser el centro de todas las miradas y me ruboricé mucho más.

-Isabella.- prosiguió mi padre.- Un conocido pretendiente tuyo me ha pedido tu mano. Válgame la redundancia.- finalizó, sacando varias carcajadas a los padres de Luna.

Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos. Estaba asustada y nerviosa por saber quién sería mi querido enamorado. No quería casarme por conveniencia, aquello acaba con todo en lo que creía. ¿Dónde estaba el amor? La imagen de una persona apareció en mi mente. Edward. Mi padre estaba loco si creía que me iba a casar con una persona que no fuese Edward, aunque él no supiese que estaba enamorada de él. No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando, el baile que se celebraría en casa de los Cullen sería la semana siguiente.

-¿Qué?- me levanté y le grité a mi padre.- ¿Quién es?

Por favor, que sólo fuese una broma pesada. Por favor.

-Michael Newton.- dijo el padre de Luna, con una sonrisa en la cara como si todo fuese fantástico. Luna y yo abrimos la boca a la vez.

-No, no. Decirme que me estáis gastando una broma. No pienso casarme con Michael Newton porque vosotros lo digáis.-repuse yo.

-Bella, debes hacerlo. Ganaríamos tanto dinero que podrías tejerte un vestido de monedas.- dijo mi padre, elevando la voz.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan avaricioso? Quieres que me case con un completo desconocido por dinero. No lo haré. Jamás.- les grité a todos los presentes en la sala.

-Eres mi hija y harás lo que yo diga.

-No me casaré con alguien al que no quiero.- determiné.

-Lo harás.-chilló Charlie.

-No.- dije entre sollozos. Corrí escaleras arriba, me metí en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Me quité los zapatos y me tiré en la cama. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, susurrando cosas que ni yo entendía. Escuché unos pasos tras la puerta. Era Luna. Entró sin llamar, no importaba, ella tenía todo el permiso del mundo para pasar a mi cuarto.

-Bella.- susurró. Se acercó a mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No quiero casarme con él. No le quiero.- murmuré. Con la boca pastosa de tanto llorar

-Lo sé.-dijo Luna. Me di cuenta de que ella si sabía de quién estaba enamorada.-Bella, hablaré con ellos. Te lo prometo. Les haré entrar en razón.

-Luna, no hace falta.- Realmente sí que me hacía falta, pero ella no era culpable de nada. No tenía que hacerlo.

-Sí, sí que la hace.-contestó.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.- dije, cerrando los ojos. Ella me abrazó y al cabo de un rato me quedé dormida. Me percaté de que ella se marchaba y cerraba la puerta con cuidado. El cansancio me venció.

Mañana sería otro día…


	5. Roce

¡Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero tiene explicación. Tuve la brillante idea de escribir en el iPod y no encontraba manera de pasar el cap al ordenador. Escribirlo por segunda vez a Word no me parecía buena idea (perezosa, perezosa)  
Ejem...  
Pero ya estoy aquí, aburriendoos como siempre.  
Por cierto, que se me olvido deciros en que año estaba ambientada la historia. Es entre el 1810 y el 1920, mas o menos.

P.D: Maríaaaaaaa, gracias... Te quiero, "hermanita"

Besazooos.

* * *

**Roce**

Me desperté en mitad de la noche, con la frente sudada y escalofríos recorriendo mi columna. Había tenido una pesadilla.  
Soñé con una bruma infinita, un lugar oscuro y frío.  
Me concentre en una rendija de luz que parecía deslizarse por entre la niebla. Seguí el rastro de luz y me topé con una figura brillante. Aquellos ojos verdes y esa cálida sonrisa, sabia a quién pertenecían. Era Edward. Era mi destello de luz de entre las tinieblas. Corrí hacia él, con esa torpe velocidad de los sueños, y le abracé. Edward me apretó mas contra su cuerpo:

—Bella...- murmuró contra mi pelo.

Yo quería responderle, decirle que le amaba, que nada nos separaría nunca, pero no encontraba mi voz. Note como él se zafaba de mi abrazo y su luz se iba apagando. Intente llamarle, pero no podía. Otra vez, la estancia quedo a oscuras y desde un pequeño rincón puede entrever a Michael Newton. Se acerco a mi y toco mi mano, después paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.  
No quería permitir que Michael me tocase, pero no podía moverme y me limite a sollozar, maldiciendome mentalmente cada vez que sus dedos rozaban mi piel.  
Él me echó hacia atrás, con la intención de besarme. Cuando sus labios estuvieron tan cerca de los míos que sentí su respiración contra mi cara, una inmensa negrura cubrió todo. Se le llevo a él, a sus labios, sus manos y su estúpido cerebro; y con él, también me fui yo.  
Tan sólo con recordarlo, mis dientes casteñaban a causa de una mezcla extraña de repulsión y pavor.  
Me levanté de la cama y, procurando hacer el minímo ruido posible, abrí la puerta.  
No estaba para regañinas a estas horas de la madrugada.  
Baje de puntillas las escaleras y cuando estuve en el piso de abajo, camine hasta la cocina. Mire el viejo reloj de manecillas que resaltaba en la entrada de la casa.  
Genial, las tres de la mañana.  
Bufé, mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba de agua. Bebí, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido pocas horas antes. No tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer, pero prefería no atormentarme con pensamientos precipitados. Anduve de nuevo hacia mi habitación. Considere seriamente con qué entretenerme hasta que amaneciese.  
Empece por pintar. No era ninguna artista, pero me relajaba difuminar el carboncillo con el pulgar. Después de lo que yo deduje que fue una hora, me puse a leer.  
Tenía los pulgares ennegrecidos y deje un rastro de carboncillo en cada hoja que pasaba. Chasqueé la lengua.  
Tras una larga hora y media de intensa lectura, el libro se deslizo de mis manos y mis párpados cayeron, rendidos. Lo ultimo que percibí fue el titilar del candil que estaba encendido en mi mesilla.

Me despertó el canto de un pájaro, que reposaba tranquilamente en el árbol cuyas ramas daban a mi ventana. Los rayos de sol se entreelazaban con los botones del árbol y se fundían en una línea dorada que alumbraba toda la estancia.  
Me estiré en la cama y acomodé las sábanas. Me pregunté si mi padre se habría ido ya. En ese caso no tenía que preocuparme de nada pero... ¿Y si seguía en casa?  
Evitar la mirada de mi padre me resultaba muy complicado teniendo en cuenta lo patosa que era.

Deje de darle vueltas y salí de mi habitación, preparada para lo que fuese. Baje las escaleras y mire de reojo la cocina. Nadie. En el comedor tampoco estaba mi padre. Ja, ja, ja. Ahora que había reunido todas mis fuerzas para enfrentarme a la discusión que tendríamos mi padre y yo, no había nadie en casa. Perfecto.  
Me preparé el desayuno y me arreglé. Salí por la puerta pensando en el mar y en el campo y aquello me infundio cierta paz. Llegue a la escuela y entré en mi primera clase. Clase que me tocaba con Edward. Resoplé.

—Hola.- dijo él.  
—Hola.- contesté. Pensando en como decirle que no podría acudir a su fiesta. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para festejar nada.  
—¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó, talandrome con esos hermosos ojos verdes.  
—No, nada.- le dirigí una sonrisa para hacerle saber que en ese momento, junto a él estaba perfectamente.

Él apoyó una mano en mi hombro y acarició mi brazo. Hasta llegar a mi mano, donde dejo apoyada la suya. El calor que desprendía su piel era muy reconfortante y sus dedos resultaban perfectos sobre los míos.

El tiempo pareció pararse y mi enfado se esfumó. Nada importaba ahora, salvo él y yo. Nuestras manos juntas y nuestras miradas entrelazadas.

¿Michael Newton? ¿Quién es ese? Yo no le conozco.

* * *

¡Gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews!

Go, go


	6. Mercado

Hola.

Actualizo pronto porque no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver a colgar un capítulo.

Bueno, ya sabéis que os agradezco sinceramente toodos vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas. Ojalá tuviese tiempo para responderos y suficiente paciencia, pero los comentarios no son lo mío.

Una cosa, por si a alguien le interesa, mientras escribía este capítulo escuchaba 1973 de James Blunt.

Os dejo leer en paz...

Besos, guapetonas.

* * *

**Mercado**

Habían pasado dos días tras la pelea. Tan solo uno tras que Edward acariciase mi mano. Mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado al recordar lo ocurrido. Volví a casa feliz, con una paz que hacia mucho había perdido.  
Pero todo aquello quedo reducido a cenizas cuando vi a mi padre sentado en una silla del comedor, con el ceño fruncido y ojos cansados. No parecía enfadado, sino frustrado. Me senté enfrente de él (por muy cabreada que estuviese seguía siendo su hija) y me limité a pensar. Pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Al cabo de media hora, me empezó a doler la cabeza. Me levanté y me dispuse a preparar la cena.

Aquella noche también tuve pesadillas, iguales a las de la noche anterior pero con un contraste mayor entre la luz y la oscuridad. Volví a levantarme de la cama y repetí el mismo proceso del pasado día.

Caminaba por una de las estrechas calles del centro del pueblo. Atravesé la callejuela y llegué a la plaza central. Un rayo de sol iluminó mi rostro y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien.

Era día de mercado.

Los toldos de los tenderetes se desplegaban como un abanico de colores. Anduve hasta el puesto de frutas, en el que se extendían cajas de madera con multitud de frutas y verduras. Compré lo necesario para la semana y le di a la anciana mujer que despachaba tres monedas. Paseé hacia otro puesto, que tenía un toldo de color verde desteñido. Había jarras, jarrones, fuentes y pequeños objetos de adorno hechos de cerámica.

—Me decanto por aquel jarrón con cenefas azules.- susurró una suave voz en mi oído. Me giré hacia donde provenía la voz aunque supiese quién era. Le vi allí, delante de mí, con esos ojos verdes que ni en mis sueños le hacían justicia, arrebatadoramente guapo y susurrándome al oído.

—Señorita.- saludó Edward, educadamente.

—Señor Cullen.- repuse, sonriendo mientras empezaba a sonrojarme.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y miró de nuevo hacia el tenderete.

—¿Vos cuál preferís, señorita Swan?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los jarrones y posé un dedo en mi barbilla, pensativa. Mis ojos se toparon con una jarra que conservaba el color rojizo de la arcilla y tenía una cenefa en color blanco. Apunté hacia el objeto en particular y miré a Edward. Sus ojos llevaban tiempo posados en mi cara. Mi sonrojó aumentó.

—Me gusta esa de allí.- le respondí.

Edward llamó al tendero. Era un hombre alto y bastante fuerte. Sus manos habían adquirido cierto tono naranja de trabajar con el barro. Su pelo era oscuro, al igual que su barba y su bigote.

—Disculpe, ¿podría venderme esa jarra de allí?- pidió Edward.

—No, no.- imploré.

Él hizo caso omiso a mis quejas y sacó cinco monedas de su bolsillo. Le miré con reproche y Edward esbozó una sonrisa, que me dejó sin respiración.

—Por favor.- susurré.

Pagó la jarra y la metió con sumo cuidado en la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano. Realmente era preciosa, pero no se tenía que haber molestado.

—Gracias. No tenías que haberlo hecho.- dije.

—Es todo un placer. Y tenía que hacerlo sólo por ver tu cara.- respondió, sonrojándose.

Me quedé observando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y acabó en mi dedo índice. El deseo incontrolable de posar el dedo en sus pómulos me puso nerviosa. Afortunadamente, Edward habló.

—Basta de formalismos. ¿Qué tal estás, Bella?

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Edward?- respondí, ya más calmada.

—Ocupado con los preparativos para el baile. Hay demasiadas cosas sin hacer todavía.- contestó, haciendo que recordase por segunda vez el baile.

No tenía claro que debía hacer. Edward agarró mi mano y me miró intensamente, lo que provocó que me quemaran las mejillas.

—¿Bailarás conmigo?- preguntó, con su dulce voz.

Ya tenía claro que iba a hacer. Me atendría al plan inicial, iría al baile. Porque eso podría cambiar las cosas por un tiempo. Aunque sólo fuese por un momento, sería la chica más feliz de todo aquel pueblo.

—Claro.- le aseguré, totalmente convencida.

_Bailaré contigo..._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por todos los reviews habidos y por haber.

Go, go.


	7. Enfermedad

Hoola!

He tardado años en subir otro cap.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Las clases son muy duras y la inspiración últimamente no está de mi lado.

Pero, a lo que vamos.

Agradecer a mi amigo-esbirro-esclavo Alejandro (Ale, Ale, Alejandro...) por ayudarme con este capítulo, por darme ánimos y por ser como es.

A María, que cada día me cae mejor y que, aunque esté lejos, es ya como una hermanita mayor para mí.

A vosotras, porque sois geniales.

Y, para acabar, pedir:

Ya sabéis que me encanta estar en vuestros Fics preferidos, autores preferidos y todas esas cosas, pero me gustaría que los/ las lectores/ lectoras que me leen y no comentan lo hicieran alguna vez; para saber si les gusta mi historia, si quieren que haga algún cambio, si les gusta más este personaje o aquel o, simplemente, para decirme:

Va bien

O

Va mal.

Bueno, que no callo.

Beeeesoooos y que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Enfermedad**

Si hay pocas personas sabias, nombraría tan sólo a una por afirmar que, cuando algo malo pasa, todo lo demás ocurre en el mismo momento.

Llevaba todo el día en la cama, con alta fiebre y dolor muscular. Había leído las mismas páginas tres veces, pero mi cabeza no parecía estar por la labor de dejar quietas las letras, que se movían y danzaban por la hoja.

Escuché a mi padre subir por las escaleras. Llamó a la puerta:

-Bella, te traigo una toalla húmeda y un poco de sopa.- dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le escuchase a través de la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Pasa.- contesté.

Traía lo prometido en una bandeja, perfectamente colocado y limpio. Charlie me colocó la bandeja en las piernas:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo frío, pero no estoy muy mal. Gracias por la comida.-respondí.

-¿Quieres que venga el Señor Milton a verte?- preguntó mi padre.

-¿Un médico? No, no, seguro que no es nada.

Me asustaban los médicos desde pequeña y, aunque solía ir por mis habituales tropiezos o rasguños, todavía no había superado mi pánico.

-Está bien, pero si te encuentras peor, avísame.- concluyó Charlie.

-Lo haré.

Mi padre salió de la habitación y me dirigió una última mirada. Yo le sonreí y él intentó hacer lo mismo, pero su preocupación arrugaba sus gestos.

-Estoy bien, papá. De verdad.- le aseguré.

-Bueno.- respondió y cerró la puerta.

La frente me ardía y me coloqué el paño mojado. Cogí la sopa y, con sumo cuidado, me la comí.

Tras media hora, terminé de comer y la fiebre pareció haber bajado un poco.

Decidí volver a leer. Abrí mi viejo tomo de Romeo y Julieta:

_El alma humana tiene grandes misterios que penetrar y grandes cuestiones que debatir cuando esta sola._

Y mi mente viajó a través de los recuerdos de mi vida. Cada imagen que recordaba se asociaba a algún momento con Edward.

Él era mi ancla al mundo real, la llave que abría mi corazón, el camino hacia un lugar mejor. Me sentía como la rosa que moría en un cuarto oscuro, esperando un rayo de luz para poder florecer. Esperando una palabra, un gesto. Anhelando un beso o una caricia. Deseando tenerle, amarle, pertenecerle, formar parte de su todo.

Pero el tiempo pasa y no se detiene para nadie.

Yo nunca lo había tenido fácil, pero no me quejaba. Mi padre me quería, tenía un hogar y un sitio en el mundo. Y con todo eso, mi vida seguía dependiendo de Edward.

Michael.

También estaba Michael Newton.

Si de algo estaba segura era que no me quería casar con él. Jamás me casaría con él y menos por conveniencia. Cada vez que le veía en la escuela, miraba hacia otro lado procurando escapar de su repulsiva mirada.

Sus ojos sólo se movían entorno a mi cuerpo, repasando una y otra vez mis piernas ocultas bajo el vestido.

No quería ni preguntarme como sería estar casada con él, vivir con él o aguantarle cada día de mi vida.

No se podía decir que era un chico feo, pero Edward había dejado el listón muy alto.

Tampoco era tonto pero conocía a una persona mil veces más inteligente.

Sin duda, no era para mí y estaba segura de que yo tampoco era para él.

¿Tanto dinero tenía?

Mi padre nunca había sido avaricioso. O por lo menos nunca me había mostrado esa faceta.

Me preguntaba si no era por algo más, si mi padre carecía de capital o le querían quitar la casa.

No, no podía ser por eso. Él me lo hubiese contado.

¿Verdad?

* * *

¿Reviews con qué os parece?

Go, go.


End file.
